


Give It a Shot

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Fangs Fogarty [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Violence, gun - Freeform, gun shot, riverdale 2x20, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: How can somebody so pure deserve such pain? (ending to 2x20)Word Count: 709 words





	Give It a Shot

Your surroundings became a blur as you maneuvered through the ever growing crowd; your eyes only allowing you to see streams of colour as you ran past, whilst you heard the enraged protests of Northsiders whom wished of spilt Serpent blood. Your gang remained together until you were able to break free, the light at the end of the tunnel so close that you could feel it’s warmth on your skin. It started to close, however, as more Northsiders blocked your only exit route, circling the Southside Serpents into an anger-fueled enclosure as if you all were feral animals. You could feel your heart pound in your chest, the anxiety beginning to became more predominant across your facial features as indicated by the furrowing of your brows and worried pursing of your lips. You could hear the worried panting of FP as he spun around beside you, his eyes growing wide when he realized that you all were trapped. “What the hell do we do?” You cried out, looking up to him as if you expected the great Serpent king to have at least a back up plan. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, grunting at your sour situation, “I’m working on it!”

It was quick how it happened - Archie’s voice suddenly screaming out behind you, getting louder as he got closer, eventually replaced by the sound of a bullet bursting through it’s barrel. Your first instinct was to fall to your side into Sweet Pea as his arms wrapped around you, pulling you both down into a ducked position. Your head buried into his chest, his into the crook of your neck. Although the screaming and shooting happened within mere seconds, it felt as if you were in Sweet Pea’s arms for minutes on end, waiting for the hype to calm down. It never did. You felt him pull back and took the opportunity to turn your head in the direction of where the bullet had seemingly come from, focusing on the weapon of choice in front of Reggie Mantle and Archie Andrews, their faces contorted into shock. You followed their line of sight only to release a deafening scream, unable to recall yourself standing up and rushing to the side of Fangs. His grey crew-cut shirt was now stained crimson red, his legs giving way which provoked him to collapse into Jughead and Sweet Pea’s hold. Your hand flew up to cover your mouth before you crouched down in front of him, holding his hand within your spare, giving it a tight squeeze. Despite the commotion behind you, everything fell silent. It was as if your vision went impaired when it started moving in slow motion, gazing over Jughead yelling for what seemed to be an ambulance, and Sweet Pea burning holes through Reggie’s skull.

“I don’t feel so good…” Fangs croaked, his once kind and bright eyes now hollow and threatening to close. “No! Don’t you dare shut those damn eyes, Fogarty, stay with me. Please… stay with me!” You cried out, his figure disappearing under the waterfall of tears cascading down your cheek. His body was soon closed off from the public eye as your fellow Serpents gathered around, slurs and profanities about the Northside of town now slipping from their lips, the expression of anger and war etched upon their faces. Your focus broke when you felt Sweet Pea stand beside you, his hands shaking uncontrollably, eyes puffy from the tears that burnt them. He cemented himself into the ground and pulled his pocket knife from his blood soaked jeans, the blade slipping out and ready to avenge. “You bastards…” He started off quietly before letting out a hearty yell, “YOU BASTARDS! YOU’RE GOING TO FUCKING PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!” His voice was hoarse and on the verge of cracking - it broke your heart to see such a strong boy grow weak in front of you. It broke your heart even more to see such a kind-hearted soul bleed out in front of you. None of them deserving this pain. One fighting for his life. The other fighting for his best friend. If there wasn’t a clear enough war between the Southside and Northside, there definitely is one now.


End file.
